Behind The Scenes
by I.Kinda.Like.You
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, hottest actor, and Sakura, pretty actress, was requested by worldwide fans to shoot a romance movie together. They may act like a true couple on screen, but what happens when the camera stop rolling? Is it all just a deceiving act?
1. Fan's Requests

**Ohcynthia:** Sorry guys, i know i promised you guys to have this up sooner, but I totally forgot about it. I was too busy updating my other fic. Well here is the first chapter to the brand new fic.

Here's the summary to refresh your minds:

**Summary:**** Sasuke Uchiha, hottest actor, and Sakura, prettiest actress, was requested by worldwide fans to shoot a romance movie together. They may act like true a couple on screen, but what happens when the camera stop rolling?? Is it all just a deceiving act? **

**Pairing(s)**_**: SasukeXSakura**_**. The rest of the other pairings i will post them up later before they are introduce, so no worry! **

**Disclaimers:**

It's very irrating to repeat it over and over,

so i am only going to say it once,

but it applies for the whole series.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**.

* * *

**Chapter One: Fan's Request.**

**'Inner Sakura' **_'Thoughts' _"Dialouge"

"..and CUT!!" The director, who was sitting a few feet away,bellowed into his cone-shaped speakerphone.

At the signal, the camera crew instantly scattered to return all the equipments back into their proper position and packed up for the day. They exchanged parting words to each other and headed out the old building's door. The people who still remained in the building was a long bubblegum-colored hair girl, a silver-haired man who seemed to be in his late twenties caught reading an orange book with glints of pervertness in his eyes, the director himself, a fifty years old man with long white hair and two red painted lines straight down his eyes. Next to him stood a woman tied with his age, but her young appearance suggested that she was only in her mid twenties. She had her long, blonde hair tied back into two pigtails resting on each side of her shoulders.

The man with silver hair, the director's assisstant, Kakashi Hatake, nodded slightly after the director whispered some words into his right ear. He then walked over to where the the lead actress was standing nearby in a corner gulping away all the water left in the small bottle she was holding.

Sakura Haruno could easily be identify because of the long, silky bubblegum colored hair reaching all the way down to her lower back. The girl's eyelids wer half-closed as she leaned against the metal pole, too exhausted to bother changing out of the attire she was wearing for the previous shooting scene. The outfit was a normal, modern Japanese school uniform styled top made from white cottons with a wide strip of navyblue material seamed around the collar all the way to the front of her chest to form a bow, and it came with a pleated skirt which was also a navyblue color semi-matching with her top that ended above her mid thighs.

Sakura was extremely lucky to be recognized at such an early age, she was, afterall, still in her teens, 17 to be exact. Five years ago, she was just another empty shell, almost no one knew of her. She was very unfortunated, her parents had past away that year, the reason was still unknown. She was on the brink of suicidal, but luckily the old man, the director himself, Jiraya, found her strayed on the cold dark streets and brought her home for Tsunade to take care of her. They helped her with everything they can to be successful, and she thanks them many time with genuine sincerity.

Her acting career began at the age of 12, but it seemed she was born to one day shine on the big screen, why not, she got the beauty and talents to achieve it. Her luscious peach-toned skin and drop dead gorgeous face with glimmering emerald orbs would appeals to any young guys out there. Although acting was her current and more notorious career, she only considered it to be a side job for her.

What she really wanted most was to finish her last two years of high school so she can procede onto college and afterward, enter medical school. Ever since the cherry blossom was little, she had a dream of becoming a doctor one day. She had thought it over and over and realized that becoming a really hardworking actress would give her the money she needed to reach that goal.

Honestly, she did not really like the whole ideal of having to act like someone else other than herself, but still, the girl can easily managed to get completely synchronized with any role she came across. That's what the fans liked about her, for her natural beauty and her superb, talented acting skills.

Kakashi paused about three feet away from where she was standing, and it caught her attention as she lifted her jaded orbs and glanced at him wearily. He smiled sheeplishly and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. The girl twisted the white cap back onto the bottle and averted her body to turn toward his direction.

"Ehh.. don't mean to bother you, but i wanna talk to you about something."

Sakura nodded, signaling him to continue.

"You see, according to the box office, we received a statistic letter regarding the previous movie you starred in, _Forbidden Love_, and well.." He paused to make sure the girl got all of this before going on, "It broke the highest records with 2,708,545 views."

(**A/N: Hehe, i made it up. I dont know if its actually a record or not.**)

Sakura gaped with eyes wide open. She was staring at him disbelievingly.

_He's not making this up, right? _

Kakashi chuckled slightly and nodded, as if reading her thoughts. He assured her this was no joke. She never thought that she would have so many fans supporting her. She decided to debate it over privately with her inner-self.

_I can't believe it, we broke the record! Is that possible? _

**Of course! After all that boring emotional lessons we had to learn just to make sure we did the scenes right, we so deserve this.**

Hmm, her inner-self does have a point. All those emotional lessons she had to learn was so boring and well..emotional. Happy with her positive thoughts, she regained her senses and found the man still standing in front of her, waiting for her to finish with whatever she was doing.

He cleared his throat when he saw Sakura shifted and her eyes ravished with joy. He whispered a 'congratuation' and smiled to her which she returned with a 'thank you'.

Then Kakashi continued telling her the rest of Jiraya's words.

"Sakura, it seemed like you have caught a plethora of young teen's attentions with your superb skills and now millions of fans worldwide have spammed our mailboxes requesting for you to star on the big screen as the leading actress along with a very famous and talented actor. If you excel in this movie, this would take your career to a whole new level."

Kakashi's words had left Sakura speechless, she was overwhelmed with joy! A chance for her to shine on big screen, not alot of people get that chance. Today must be the luckiest day so far in her life. The blossom dazed off, not realizing eternity had passed since the director's assissant told her the shocking news.

Then her beeper beep three time, bringing the girl back into reality.

_Meet Naruto in front of Paradise Hotel..for a 'suprise.' _

She read the message to herself, curiously pondering what the suprise could be. But before she got the chance to, her cellphone played a soft melody of 'Every Heart' and she reached and pressed the 'accept call' button.

"Sakura! Are you getting ready to go meet me?"

She was about to hurt his feelings again when she was going to question him what does he mean by that, but luckily the message saved her from hurting her friend's feeling again. It reminded her to go meet him, so she quickly mumbled "Hai, see you in a little bit" and hang up.

_Dang, I only got 5 minutes to get there!! _

Hastily turning around and bowing to Kakashi as well as Jiraya and Tsunade, she rushed through the exit door.

The three looked at door where the girl just exited and shook their heads, smiling.

"Did you get the chance to tell her who she will be acting along side?"

Kakashi disappointedly shook his head.

Tsunade and Jiraya sighed uneasily.

* * *

_Beep.Beep.Beep. _

The young man pulled out from his pocket a slim black device and stared at the blue-ish neon LCD screen.

_What does that Naruto want now? _

He scowled inwardly to himself as he flipped the small cellphone open.

"TEME!! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!"

Came a loud shrilling voice screaming his lungs off on the other line.

"Hn."

"YOU GOT ANOTHER CONTRACT WITH JIRAIYA MEDIA CORP!!"

_He acts as if it was the end of the world..hn..whatever. _

"One, stop s-c-r-e-a-m-i-n-g in my ears dobe. Two, not interested." The young man replied coolly as he ran his collused fingers through his spikey midnight raven locks.

"WAHHH?!" The other man gaped, shock that his best friend would reject such a nice offer. "What do you mean by 'not interested'?!"

"Grr open your ears and listen for once, don't make me repeat myself." He sighed. "Waste of my time."

"What do you mean, Sasuke?"

_The damn dobe is still lost. Figures_.

"Those other actresses they found to co-star with me are probably the usual annoying fangirls that will drive me to my own sucide."

He was getting irrated of having to explain everything to his so called 'best friend'. How did they even became friends in the first place?

He was the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, so why did he have to hang around with such a dobe like Naruto? The world would never believe it even if he tells them the suprising fact. But Naruto is cool, in his own weird ways. He helped Sasuke out alot, and he hate to admit it, but Naruto was close like a brother to him.

"Hey, Sasuke! Are you ignoring me?! You better not teme, I'm going to be the president someday!"

Oh great, how could he forget. The dobe is still on the line, ranting in his poor ears.

"What?" .

"Oh..um..Oh! I was asking if you gonna take the deal or not."

"Hn. Do whatever. I don't care."

Naruto let out a grin.

"OOOOKIIEEE SASUKE. Don't worry, I'll take care of it for you! Believe it!"

"Okay, bye."

"Wait! Are you free in about three hours?"

"No."

"Oh.."

"..."

"Aren't you going to ask why?" Naruto grinned slyly.

Again, the Uchiha sighed and scoffed, "Not really, but suprise me."

_Ugh, stupid Naruto.._

"Uh..I want you to meet a friend.." Naruto ruffled some of his blonde hair.

"Can't. Perhaps another time."

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Ugh fine. Party pooper. Bye, I'm off to get ready now."

"Hn. Whatever dobe."

And the blonde hung up the phone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, _the dobe's probably gonna make me eat ramen again. No way that's happening. _

The young Uchiha smirked slightly, shook his head, and went back to finishing his paperworks in his father's office.

* * *

Sakura searched helplessly for a certain blonde who she was supposed to meet up with, but he was no where to be found. Sighing, she took out her pink flip phone and punched in some numbers. "Naruto, where are you?"

"Hey hey, Sakura. Look up in front of you."

The girl at the momment gazed up and averted her orbs to a teen with blonde hair standing with one hand waving in the air the other hollering her name. Smiling, she walked over to him.

"Sakura, what took you so long?" The blond questioned.

"I..um..hehe you see I had to run a little errand." She rubbed the back of her head and smile sheepishly.

"Hpm. I know you're lying. You completely forgot." He crossed his arms and folded them in front of his chest, cheeks puffed in the air.

"Naruto, it doesn't matter. Come on, I'm here, what's the suprise?"

The blonde's mouth gaped open and he put his hand quickly covering it. The pink hair cocked one of her brows in confusion.

"What, Naruto?"

"Well, you see...your suprise..it's not here." He stammered, trying to find the right words to apologize to the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, really. I'll show you it another day. Now come on, let's go eat. I want a Miso Ramen already!"

"Alright alright, Naruto. Quit pulling me." Sakura whined as he pulled her in the direction of the nearby Ichaku's Ramen Shop. She sweatdropped at her friend's obessions with ramens.

_Oh well, I haven't eaten anything all day. Ramen will do._

So she happily order some for herself.

* * *

**Updated****: 6/25/08 - Proofreaded any improper grammar or spelling errors.**


	2. Just Hanging Out

**Summary:**** Sasuke Uchiha, hottest actor, and Sakura, prettiest actress, was requested by worldwide fans to shoot a romance movie together. They act like true a couple on screen, but what happens when the camera stop rolling?? Is it all just a deceiving act? **

**Pairing(s)**_**: SasukeXSakura**_**. The rest of the other pairings i will post them up later before they are introduce, so don't worry! **

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Just Hanging Out.**

**'Inner Sakura' **_'Thoughts' _"Dialouge" _**Movie Scenes **_

"Believe it! Another bowl of Miso Ramen, fast!"

The blonde rubbed his rounded belly as he burped loudly. The customers exchange nasty glances at the boy who had ridiculously finished 9 bowls of ramens. Sakura mentally slapped her forehead..sometimes she wonders why she have such embarassing friend! The girl tugged lightly at Naruto's arm, suggesting they should probably go somewhere else. Bowls and bowls of finished ramens were stacked carelessly on top of each other, all had a one-way trip down Naruto's esophagus.

"Oi Sakura, what's the hurry? Old man, I said another bowl!"

"Naruto, you won't have enough money to ride the taxi home!"

"Sakura, don't worry about it. Stop ruining my appetite."

With that the said boy helped himself to another large serving of Miso ramen. While he happily slurped down his noodles, Sakura turned and gazed at the streets.

_I wonder why the streets are so crowded today.._

**You dummy, today's Friday, which means that the movie theaters are showing new released movies today.**

_Oh, right. I totally forgot about it._

**I heard that Sasuke Uchiha played as the main actor in **_**The**__**Whirlwind of Love.**_

_Again?_

**What do you mean 'again?' He is like..the greatest and hottest and most drop-dead sexiest actor ever!**

_That's what you just said last week when you saw that movie with that dude named Idate in it._

**Well Sasuke Uchiha is the hottest man alive. He's going to be my future husband!**

_Why am I arguing with myself?_

The pink haired girl sighed for the upteenth times waiting for the dobe to finish his ramen. While she got carried away with her own thoughts, Naruto had finished 5 more bowls. She gaped disbelievingly at her friend's humongous appetite.

"NARUTO!"

"Sa-sakura..?"

"WE'RE LEAVING THIS PLACE!"

"B-but I di-dnt g-get to fi-inish my--"

"NOW!"

The blonde poorly gulped as the furious pink haired dragged him on his feet miles away from his paradise.

* * *

"Oi, Sakura?" 

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to do next?"

"I don't know. How bout we go watch a movie or something?"

Just then his bright cerulean eyes lit up.

"AHHHH..I know the perfect movie we can watch! The stupid teme's in it."

"W-what did you say, Naruto?"

"Ehh..nothing. Let's go!"

And Naruto happily pulled her into the lively theater just two blocks away.

* * *

_**"Go Reika, your father is waiting for you." **_

_**The smooth voice that belonged to the raven haired man silence the whole room as everyone glued their eyes to the flashing screen. **_

_**"No Koyoshi, I just want to be with you! Don't let him take me." **_

_**Tears ushered down the girl's cheeks as she pleaded her lover to keep her by his side. The father, dressed in formal attire, stepped out of the sleek black limo that just arrived and signaled his two big bold bodyguards to come take his daughter. Her rosette hair dance back and forth on her shoulders as Reika shook her head, refusing to leave with her father.**_

_**The handsome young man rested his eyelids, turning to walk away as he bid farewell to his lover. He ran his hair through his spikey mightnight blue locks, an old habit he couldn't get rid of. **_

_**"I'm sorry Reika, but I cannot protect you as long as he's still out there. This is best for the two of us." **_

_**"Koyoshi, don't you love me? Why are you getting rid of me?"**_

_**"I...I have chosen the path of revenge, there's no turning back. Thank you for everything.Try to take care of yourself, okay?" **_

_**Her emerald orbs widened as the Koyoshi turned around with a handsome smirk on his face, his way of bidding farewell. She tried running after him, screaming his name, but he had vanished almost instantly.**_

_**Reika dropped to the cement lifelessly. The screen faded with the scene of her sobbing silently. **_

The audiences begin to exit the room, ignoring the credits that were rolling on the screen. Small chatters of how good the movie was could be heard all the way to the concession stand.

The blonde hair and Sakura followed after the crowd. They exited almost dead last; Sakura told Naruto they should sit through the credits just because she didn't want to miss any details. She had to admit...Sasuke Uchiha was one heartthrobbed actor.

To Naruto, that movie sucks just like the rest of the other movies that his so called 'best friend' starred in.

_The teme's such a showoff..like always. Humph. Sakura haven't meet him in person yet. I wondered what she will think.

* * *

_

After taking Sakura back to her house, courtesy of Sakura paying for the ride, Naruto's phone vibrated wildly.

"Oi."

"Hey hey! Long time no see, Naruto!"

"Jiraiya pervy sage! What have you been up too? Peeping and researching for your porn books?"

"Aww come on now, don't think so bad of my actions everytime we talk."

"Uh huh. Sureee."

"Anyways, to answer you..I been busy helping Tsunade finding the perfect couple to star in the new movie project."

"Ehh?! Another movie project already? Did your last one sucks that bad?"

"Hohoho...no. Infact, it was a success! We are receiving so much hits and fanmails that Tsunade herself is so grumpy lately, she have to stay in that little office replying to them that she doesn't have time to go to a sake bar. I almost pitied her."

"Tsunade, working? Imagine that..." Just the thought of a angry Tsunade causes Naruto shiver inwardly.

"Yup!"

"So did you find the two you needed?"

"Yes I have."

"Good..so why are you calling me?!"

"Hold your horses Naruto, I was getting to that."

"Then get to the point already old man."

"Tsunade and I believed that you are friends with both Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, correct?"

"Uh huh..I still don't get why--"

"I need you to introduce them to each other."

"WAHH?? For what?! Sasuke-teme is so full of himself. He's such a bushee. Why do I have to introduce them?"

The white haired man on the other line rubbed his temples. How dense could his former student be?

"Naruto, it's for-- ooohhh look, a hot babe! I'm out baby!"

"HEY! PERVY SAGE!"

The white haired man had hung up on Naruto a long time ago, leaving the blonde to murder unpleasant words to himself.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama, there's someone waiting for you in the lobby." A young voice spoke through the speakerphone. 

The young man who was sitting in his big leather chair, leaned forward and press a button on the machine that was on his desk.

"Who is it?"

"I believed it's Itachi-sama."

"Send him in."

* * *

"Long time no see, little brother." 

He teased as Itachi Uchiha closed the door behind him. He had just entered Sasuke's office, and already he was making himself comfortable by sitting in one of the leather sofas.

"Busy with work lately, I presume?"

"I'm shock, you're concerning about me?"

The older Uchiha feigned a shock emotional expression.

"Yeah right, as if."

The younger Uchiha smirked seeing his brother's face seemed disappointed by his reply.

Itachi chuckled lightly.

"It's been forever since we hang out together. I kinda miss that."

"Aa."

"You see..I had to take over father's spot in attending all those long, boring meetings with all the companies."

The pony tailed man let out a deep sigh as he plunges back against the sofa.

"I want my old job back, just jamming on my guitar."

"Can't handle the hard jobs?" Sasuke teased.

"Aa." Itachi closed his eyes, which was a crimson color.

"Coffee?"

"Hn."

And the two Uchiha brothers took their keys and exited the building.

* * *

They arrived at the small but tasty cafe/bakery shop. A young waiter came to assist them as the two sat at a small table back in the corner. 

Already, the girl waitress had metaphoric hearts in her eyes as she stammered reciting her lines. The older Uchiha glances over at his little brother, whom the girl was staring at more. Sasuke couldn't help but smirked.

"Ahem. Can we order now?"

Itachi flashed a wink at the waitress, causing her to blush imensely.

"Y-yees. What would y-you l-like?"

"Two expresso, please."

She nodded as she turned to walk back in. She turned to get one good glance at the two handsome brothers.

"Foolish little brother, when do you plan to get me a little sister-in-law?"

Sasuke cringed hearing his older brothers taunt. Itachi noticed his change in expression and couldn't help but busted out laughing.

"I was just kidding, but come on, with your good looks girls will line up just to get a chance with you!"

"Why don't you get one first since you are older than me by 5 years?" The younger Uchiha managed to get back at his brother.

"I like living the solo life. I'm way too busy for dating anyways."

Itachi smiled as he closed his eyes and take in a breath of air. There was a faint, but strawberry aroma in the air. He peeked open one of his crimson orbs to glance at his brother...seem like Sasuke noticed it too. From behind, a girl with bubblegum hair was approaching the bakery.

* * *

Sakura had to run many errands today, so she didn't have time to sit down for a proper meal. So while she passed by the many shops, the pink haired decided to just grabbed some cakes to snack on on the way. 

She failed to noticed the two Uchiha's gazes on her as she opened the door and marched up to the counter.

It took her a while to order, since she had a hard time deciding what to buy. The bakery had many delicious gateaus and tarts.

Sakura ended up ordering a flan, two slices of cheesecake with fruit toppings, and a strawberry milkshake on the side.

The owner smiled at the young girl's appetite as she went and get Sakura's order.

While waiting for her food, she looked around at her surrounding. The shop was decorated beautifully, and it was very successful since there were many customers relaxing and eating their foods there. Most were deep in their own converstations to notice an unatural colored hair girl with emerald orbs looking at them.

The young waitress came out to Sasuke's table with the two drinks they ordered.

"Here's your expresso, please enjoy your drink!"

"Aa."

"Thank you."

She smiled as she went off to another table.

Itachi took a sip out of his expresso before speaking, "That girl over at the counter have the most uncommon hair color ever, don't you agree?"

Sasuke continued gazing at the bubblegum haired girl until she left. The younger Uchiha averted his orbs back before giving Itachi a reply.

"Aa."

Itachi smirked slightly at his brother. "Foolish little brother."

* * *

**Ohcynthia: **Itachi knows everything :D He's so cool if only he wasn't evil and a bad guy. I think he and Sasuke would had a very nice brother relationship..hmm. Oh well here's an extra long chapter! 

_**Please review, review, review!!**_


	3. Expect The Unexpected

**Summary:**** Sasuke Uchiha, hottest actor, and Sakura, prettiest actress, was requested by worldwide fans to shoot a romance movie together. They may act like true a couple on screen, but what happens when the camera stop rolling? Is it all just a deceiving act? **

**Pairing(s)**_**: SasukeXSakura**_**. The rest of the other pairings i will post them up later before they are introduce, so don't worry! **

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Expect the unexpected.**

**'Inner Sakura' **_'Thoughts' _"Dialouge" _**Movie Scenes**_

Morning. The time of the day where everyone is probably taking care of their own businesses out on the crowded streets of Tokyo.

Back at a small worn down apartment under her cherry blossoms bedcover, she slept so peacefully. Because Sakura had to run all sorts of errands yesterday, the poor pink haired collapsed tiredly and dead onto her soft fullsized bed, falling into a deep slumber. She was definately enjoying the dream she was in, one which included two certain hearthrobbed men in it. It's pretty ovious that this must be what's going on in all of the Uchiha's fangirls' minds. They dream of the flawless figures, smooth pale faces, and other drop dead gorgeous features both the Uchiha brothers shared. Yes, it would be nice to meet them in person, to see if their real appearances are what the medias potrayed them to be. But 17 years old Haruno Sakura knew she would never get a chance, still, it's nice to dream of such things.

Her deep serene thoughts were once again interupted by the loud, monotone shrilling noises coming from her yellow, tabby cat alarm. Groaning and muttering lines of cuss words under her breath, she slammed the 'off' button hard and threw her cover aside. Sakura hastily got up and headed straight forward to the bathroom, beginning her daily routine. First, she brushed her teeth, then walked a few steps over to her small fitted closet and ponder over at her little outfits. She stared at her clothings for a good ten minutes, making sure what she had on was good looking for the day. Then after a quick dash through the kitchen, she swiped the phone that was on the counter, a piece of toast, and her small pink purse before exiting her house.

* * *

"HOHO, SAKURA!"

The old perverted man waved his hand in the air to greet the pink haired girl who just entered the building.

On the left side of him, the blonde haired Naruto stood with hands folded behind his head, with a big grin on his whiskey face.

Sakura averted her emerald orbs over to the two, smiling to greet them back. She never really noticed the similarity between Naruto and Jiraiya, but now that she did, she have to think that the old man and his student might somehow be related, with their childish personalities and all. Not to mention Naruto's becoming more and more of a pervert hanging around helping Jiraiya shoot his Icha Icha Paradise series.

Shaking off her random thoughts, she walked over to where the blonde haired lady was. Sakura couldn't help but giggled at how embarassing the scene she is witnessing. Tsunade was holding up her left fist, ready to punch her good old friend, while Jiraiya was hiding behind the young blonde, his student, whimpering and very imtimidated by her short-tempered and her monstrous strengtsh for a woman her age. Poor Naruto, he was standing there shaking nervously as well, let's just say you do not ever want to see an angry Tsunade.

The girl sweatdropped as she hurried over, feeling sorry for the two men, she decided to help them out just this once. Whatever they did surely wasn't that bad.

"Morning, Lady Tsunade."

She flashed a wide smile at the pissed off woman. Tsunade calmed down as she turned to greet Sakura back.

"Oh Sakura, you're just in time. I was just asking for you."

"Huh?"

"I'll leave you to take care of these two idiots here, since I have a very important errand to run, and I do not want to waste my time teaching the two perverts a lesson." She glared at the two ridicuous men.

Sakura looked over to her blonde friend with an unhappy inquiring look.

_Just what did the two men do this time?_

"Oi S-sakura. I can explain." The blonde gulped nervously, he knew that Sakura could be badass like old Tsunade.

She stood there with her hands on her hips, tapping her left foot impatiently. Oh you do not mess with women. They can be very, _very_ scary.

"Pervy old man here tricked me into going into the girl's dressing rooms to film a short little clip for his series, I swore he made me. I never agreed to it."

The boy nodded his head firmly, wanting to prove that he was forced into this mess.

Sakura's right brow arched up as she gave him a disbelieving look.

_Yup, Lady Tsunade was right, these two are really idiots, going around doing inappropiate stuffs like that._

"We're really sorry. Don't get mad please, hey I remembered! Someone's going to stop by at night, I'll introduce you to them, how bout it?"

"Why do I want to meet a stranger that I don't know...?"

"Aww come on, Sakura. I'm sure you'll like that teme."

"Who are you calling teme?"

"Nothing, you'll see later. Bye! I'm going to Icharaku's Ramen Shop!"

With that, he quickly exited the building and drove to the noodle house, parting the pink haired girl behind before she decides to punish him. He had just managed to escape from another fatal injury that will earn him another visit to the hospital.

Sighing, she turned, wanting to ask the old pervert what that Naruto was talking about, but she sweatdropped when she found Jiraiya was long gone and a loud bellow scream could be heard all the way from the girl's restroom.

* * *

"Itachi, I'm going to go stop by Jiraiya's Corp. for a little bit."

"Alright, I'm just gonna go hit the bar too."

The two Uchihas stood by their sports car, each entered his own dark sleet vehicle and make their way through the gates of the Uchiha Manor.

* * *

The sun had already set as Sasuke Uchiha's black Porsche pulled up to the big building. With a beep, he stuffed his key into his ripped denim jeans and entered.

"Naruto dobe."

"Oi teme, _finally_ you keep your appointment."

The blonde let out a 'hmph!' and cross his arms in front of his chest.

"Whatever, where's Jiraiya and Tsunade?"

"In the other room. There's a couple of people gathering too. We're all waiting for you."

"Hn. Let's go."

* * *

"Look who's finally showed up."

There was a irrated tone in Tsunade's voice, no wonder after all, she didn't get her break all afternoon and was now beyond tired.

"Hn."

A smirked played across his handsome face, his famous Uchiha trademark.

"Teme, I want you to meet someone."

* * *

Naruto tugged his sleeve as he pulled the raven haired over to a certain girl, who was standing, unovious to his approach. As his friend pulled him closer, Sasuke could catch a faint look at the figure.

It was a female, and she had the most ridiculous hair color ever. Is his eye failing him or was that pink he just saw?

Now the memories came back to him of the other day when he and his brother were at the local coffee shop. A similar girl he saw back then. Could it be that same girl? His crimson orbs was focused on her as he approached closer to her. The way she turned around, her emerald orbs confused and suprised at the same time. How she was staring at him the whole time after noticing his presence. No doubt, she was the girl he saw the other day.

Who would have guess she was also friend with the pathetic Naruto?

"Sasuke, meet Sakura."

"Sakura, meet Sasuke-teme."

Suddenly, she felt her body paralyzed. She couldn't helped but hid behind Naruto, her face flushing tensely. The pink haired stood still, just gazing at the flawless man before her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull her eyes off of him, he was just so godly handsome.

Noticing her extreme blushing, he sighed and thought, '_great, another typical fangirl.'_

"Nice to meet you, try not to stare so hard please. I'm not interested."

Sakura could felt her heart dropped at the second. All her joys of finally meeting such a gorgeous and famous person such as him went down the drain so fast at hearing such arrogance.

Suddenly she felt anger rising to her, oh how she wanted to land a full force punch on his handsome face, to shatter it all up.

Her fist clenched tightly, as she gritted her teeth.

"Nice to meet you too, bushee."

* * *

**Ohcynthia: **Da-da-da- oh just like the title said, expect the unexpected ;D

Just in case you don't know, bushee means a stuckup person in this sentence.

**Please read and review, review, review!**

* * *

**Updated****: 6/25/08 - Proofreaded any improper grammar or spelling errors.**


	4. Character's Jobs

Before I continue writing & updating the rest of the story, I would like to post this list for the current characters along with the paired job and descriptions. It's just for organizing purposes & to avoid confusions/errors I might make with the characters while writing. Please know that my list is temporary & WILL CHANGE later on.

I would like to thank **Kristen** **(****mystical spirits****)** for helping me out with the filming industry jobs description and all(: Please support her!

* * *

Updated: October 10th

**Director** - Jiraiya

**Casting Director **- Tsunade

**First Assistant Director **- Kakashi

**First Assistant Director 1st AD **- Naruto

**Slate Operator** - Shikamaru (?)

**Screenwriter **- Jiraiya

**Main Leads **- Sasuke & Sakura

**Other Actors/Actress **- (??)

_**More To Come…**_

There are a couple more jobs but I will include it later If it appears in my story..

* * *

And here's to make up for my lack of updating my fanfics more than half a year! I hope everyone will continue to support my story with future updates. Enjoy!

NOTE: The title as well as the preview of the next chapter might change if I feel the need to make adjustment!(:

**Chapter 4: "A Touch of Irony"**

_The ambiguous girl never got the opportunity to refuse, _

_for his strong, calloused hand had already held firmly onto her tiny wrist; _

_and without the slightest hint of hesitation, _

_the handsome devil pulled her into his embrace, _

_smacking his bitter lips against hers._

* * *

Feel free to post a review with your predictions for Chapter 4!


	5. Words Can't Describe It

**A/N: Guys, I wanna apologize first of all because I decided to save the little scene I previewed to you earlier for a future chapter. Don't worry, you won't have to wait long -smile-**

**Chapter Four: Words Can't Describe It.**

**'Inner Sakura' **_'Thoughts' _"Dialouge" _**Movie Scenes **_

"Actually Sasuke," whispered his best friend, "..she's _the_ person they wanted you to meet."

The Uchiha stared incredulously. "They seriously want me to meet her?" He glowered at Sakura, when she felt him looking her way she glared back.

"Yeah teme, and also --"

But then the said girl interupted his sentence. She glanced at Naruto while still frowning intensely at the arrogant guy.

"Naruto, no need to tell him anything else," she said softly shaking her head, signaling him not to continue, "because I quit."

Upon hearing what his pink haired friend just said, the blonde gaped skeptically at her.

"N-no way, Sakura!"

But the blossom was already marching over to the changing room.

"I know how much this meant to you and-"

"Forget it Naruto," she look back over her shoulders, "it's not worth it, and I can't deal with _Mr. Arrogant _over there!"

Sakura emphasized the nickname she just gave Sasuke as she let out a frustrated scream, slamming the door real hard.

"Nice, teme, nice. It's so like you."

Naruto remarked with a hint of hurt. Clearly it showed that he, too, was upset by Sasuke's rudeness towards Sakura. The Uchiha watched with impassiveness as his best friend ran pleadingly after the pink hair girl, who was tearing. Now he is the only one left standing here. Unwittingly but somehow, seeing her tears triggered a faint feeling of guilt arising inside of him. Maybe, and just a little..

* * *

The bubblegum haired girl stormed into her tiny apartment and slammed the poor front door shut. She tossed her belongings onto the small rounded cherrywood coffee table, and then rested her head against the sofa with her body in a prone position. What an exhausting day, she sighed heavily while resting her eyelids. Sakura was in deep thoughts.

_How unfortunate that i had to meet that jerk, someone like him don't deserve that godly fortune._

She screamed frustatedly against her pink and fluffy sofa pillow. Her eyes were tearing up, but she is trying hard to keep them from falling.

_Why did I rushed to actions without even thinking it over, quitting like that just because he insulted me...and blew my only chance that lady Tsunade has given me?_

Wiping her eyes dry with the palm of her hand, she got up and proceed to her small untidy bedroom. Quickly slipping on her green cotton shorts and an extra large plain cotton tee, she exited into her kitchen as she probed the fridge for something to eat.

_Ugh, i didn't go grocery shopping since last week. _The pink haired mumbled to herself.

The freezing fridge was completely void. Not a hint of eatable food. Shutting the fridge door, she then headed over to the the small wood texture cabinet where she stored her medicines. Quickly roaming and shoving through the plethora of different labeled drug boxes, she grabbed a plain white rectangular box with some red text label. Sakura popped two pills of aspirin into her mouth and took big gulps of water from her Dasani aqua blue bottle.

_Vrrrrriinnnngg. Vrrrrinnnggg._

She marched over to her pink cellphone.

Once flipped open, it reads:

_You have one new message(s)._

_**From Naruto.**_

_**Sakura, i'm so sorry for what happened!! I swear I will beat him later..but please don't upset yourself! Here, if it'll cheer you up at all, let's go eat ramen. My treat, believe it!**_

A smile spread across her lips as she read his words. _Well, at least he cared._

* * *

After leaving the building, the Uchiha found himself in a stranged, foul mood. As if something was bugging him...

_Beep beep beep beep._

His delicate hand swiped over for the phone lying on the passenger seat.

Once flipped open, it reads:

_You have one new message(s)._

_**From The Dobe.**_

_**Oi, teme! I can't believe you did that! You better apologize to her soon :(**_

_**But seriously, give Sakura a chance. She's a really nice person, and you're such a cold bastard sheesh! **_

_**..Okay, as your best friend, I will give you a chance, believe it!**_

_**Ichaku's Ramen Shop.**_

_**Main Street, 45th SE Avenue. 11:00 PM.**_

_**Don't be late.**_

Sasuke hit the brake and pulled over to the side of the bridge he was driving on. His onyx orbs glanced swiftly to the digital numbers, it read **10:50 PM**. Thinking deeply with his eyes shut, he frowned. _Tch, annoying._

The sleek vehicle engine roar wildly as he made a loud screeching turn at the one way road. Going 80 mph, about three times exceeding the speed limit, his car vroomed past all the the random cars passing by. His destination was, ironically, the one and only.

* * *

"Another bowl of miso ramen, finished." She held her neatly finished bowl up in the air, grinning widely at her best friend, the blonde dobe. This was the 3rd large bowl of miso ramen soup she had gulped down, the most she has ever eaten if the blonde's memory served correctly.

"Sakura?? I think you should stop eating.. isn't your stomach bloating?"

Seriously, when Naruto said that he'll treat her to ramen, he never expected that she would eat so much, reason why he don't really know, but he was pretty sure that he didn't bring enough money to pay for it.

"Nope, right now I still feel hungry. Another bowl please!" She ordered in an articulating tone, attracting attentions from some of the shop's customers.

_Geez, Sakura is so strange today.. _

What can he do to help but to just sit there and let her enjoy the ramen? He infered at least that she was clearly trying to vent her anger out by acting completely opposite of her nature.

* * *

After finishing her fifth and final bowl of ramen, the pink haired felt completely bloated and major drowsiness kicking in. As the two of them stood up, her body began to sway, her steps were unbalanced.

Naruto tried to buy some times, praying that someone will hopefully show up and help him pay the bill.

As if his prayer was answered, a black sleek vehicle drove up, the headlights shine so brightly in the middle of the night that Naruto had to shield his eyes from the blinding light with his two hands. The light faded as the blonde heard the door slamming. A young midnight haired boy walked over towards them looking casually with his hands buried inside his dark navy blue sport jacket.

_I'm saved by the teme_. Naruto sighed.

"You're late, teme! Therefore you must pay my bill as a punishment." He pointed an accusing finger at his best friend.

Sasuke ignored him and said nothing, instead he looked over at where the dobe is standing. Naruto was making a complete fool out of himself right now, and that girl, the one with the pink haired, she was drained lifelessly as her body was supported by the blonde.

Rolling his deep beautiful eyes, he pulled some cash out of his pocket and handed to the old man.

"If there's nothing else I'm leaving," Sasuke said apathetically. He rotated his body and began taking small steps towards the vehicle.

"W-wait, teme!"

He stopped walking and turned to look at his best friend.

"Can you take Sakura home please, she passed out." Naruto always sucked at making little puppy faces, it resembles fox face more according to his so called best friend.

"No." He simply stated.

"Why not? You can consider this as apologizing to her." Naruto tried to put on an innocent smile, but he looked a little gay.

"Why should I take her home when she clearly abhord me?"

"Well I know you're a really kind hearted person deep down inside, even though you _never_ shows it or admit it, but hey i did picked you to be my pal right? And plus you see I walked here since it was only a few minutes away from my apartment..."

Naruto trailed off rambling on and on for an excuse but also to pursuade Sasuke into taking Sakura home. Unfortunately, the Uchiha didn't really pay any attentions to him at all.

"Oi, dobe. If I say yes will you stop your stupid completely pointless rambling?"

"You got it, teme!" _Success!_ Naruto grinned handsomely. "Oh hey, i'm gonna go first, see ya teme."

And before Sasuke could reply Naruto has disappeared off to somewhere.

He carried her carelessly towards his sleek vehicle, one hand reaching to pull the handle open, then tossing her onto the back row. Not bothering to seatbelt her or anything, he slid back into the driver seat and zoomed onto the midnight silent road.

* * *

"Hold it Naruto, if you're back alone," Tsunade inquired the blonde, "then that means--"

"Don't worry, we got ourselves the main leads, old woman." he finished her sentence and grinned mischievously.

"What did you call me you little punk?!" Her fingers curled into a fiesty fist.

Standing outside Naruto's apartment complex, with the half moon shining brightly in the stillness of the night, Jiraiya chuckled nervously for his dear apprentice..

* * *


End file.
